winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The battle for thra
this is the battle the winx fought on thra with the army of legends prelude the others reach the castle and try to free the podlings, but the winx,draco,tommy,jen and kira fall into the moat. The others discusses what to do next while the others are inside after runing from the castle, they then start to rush at it, but then an army of vulture like deamons with bladed left hands and shelled monsters with big right hands march out on them and they run the other way, they have to hold them off for they know if the crystal is not healed they will spread and conquer other planets, just then a horn is herad they turn to see an army of cheetahs, centaurs,sayters,fauns,minotuars, and other mythological creatures and the rohirrium and antz, they turn around to see the army of skeksis spread out, asterix then asks "are you with us?" orieus then says "to the death.", thorin then shouts." F'or the universe and for freedom'!!!!!!" they than charge at them, then the skeksis army charge towards them. battle as tommy and draco run to find the others the army of legend strike down the first ranks of the skeksis army, the cheetahs take down most, the jousters bring down more the battle ensues the battle insues with more deamons dieing then legend heroes but some flyers come in from the holes in the castle, sandy suggest to shoot a phoenix to burn them out, one of the winged deamons called batbird almost kills it but is killed when stoick throws a spear in its chest, and it sets the hole on fire killing them all. the tide turns bad as the group fight the deamons keep marching out on becoming stronger and faster them, but they kept fighting with courage, more and more come out and more die turning into sand or hollow shells on impact ,but more begin to overflow them pushing them back, then julien throws a giant bomb from rico when he see's a powder wagon and causes it to explode on impact killing more of the skeksis army. the charge of the rohirrium as the army of the skeksis arrive harder, the rohirrium charge on both sides, and bring down more of them, and eomer fights the general iron fist and brings him down by beheading him, spongebob faces blade wing and breaks both of his wings with his feet and then crushes his head. the death of the monsters as the great conjunction begins the monsters prepare to bring them down with more coming out, just as the the rest of the army comes out,the crystal becomes healed, The deamons stop and fall apart while the army of legends cheers in victory. Aftermath Inside the urskeks become one again and explain their history, they then reserect kira, and give daphne her physical form back, bloom,draco, and tommy rush to her and hug her, the urskeks then say "now we give you the crystals of truth, make your worlds in its light." they then leave. Category:Battles Category:Lores